Rainy Days
by DigiExpert
Summary: Part of my young!Aaeru series. Rainy days are no fun, and Aaeru is tired of being stuck inside. Her grandpa attempts to keep her occupied and laughter ensues.


**Here's another young!Aaeru fic for you all to read. When I began writing it, it was raining and so boring. So I figured Aaeru might feel the same way as a child. She's about 5 in this story. I'll make sure to update the timeline so everyone else will be able to see for future reference. Enjoy!**

The rain pounded steadily against the window pane. Water droplets ran down, as though in a race to see who could best all the others. She took her fingers and drew in the water vapor, bored beyond belief. It had rained for a few days now, and she was tired of being cooped up inside. There was only so much she could do to keep herself busy. She couldn't run and she couldn't climb.

"Grandpa, can't I go outside?" she whined. It wasn't the first time that morning.

Her grandfather looked up from book he'd been writing in. He'd been keeping track of the expenses from the fields and what he needed to make as profit to at least break even for the year. He too wished the rain would stop; he wasn't used to having Aaeru inside, and he knew she needed to be in the open air to release the energy. He'd had to yell at her earlier that morning for trying to slip outside during the downpour.

"No, Aaeru. Not until the rainfall stops. You have to be patient."

"But it keeps raining! It's never gonna stop." Aaeru sighed dramatically and rested her head on the window sill. "Can I get up yet?"

"If you're not going to slip outside again. You must listen to me, Aaeru. It's for your own good."

"I just want to have fun, grandpa."

"You can have fun inside too."

"But I can't go play outside. I want to go outside."

"Now, Aaeru, we've been over this. It's too wet and cool for you to go play. We can go out when it's not raining anymore. Why don't you play with the cornhusk dolls?"

"Cause I don't wan to play with the dolls. They're boring."

"Would you like to help me instead?"

Aaeru perked up. "Really?"

Her grandpa chuckled. "Sure, Aaeru. Come sit on my lap."

Quickly, Aaeru rose to her feet and rushed over to her grandpa. He swung her up and placed her on his knee. Aaeru looked eagerly over the book he had on the table. "What is this stuff?" she asked. "It looks boring. No pictures."

"It's not boring, Aaeru. It's the book I use to see how much money we make from the garden."

Aaeru made another face. "It even sounds boring."

"It might be boring, but it's how we get money to buy things at the market."

"Like the chocolate candy?"

"Yes, like the chocolate candy you love so much. I couldn't buy it without money."

Aaeru nodded solemnly. "Ooh I see."

Her grandpa wrapped a free arm around her waist and leaned back, reaching for something behind him. When he turned back around, he placed a few pieces of silver foil on the table. "There we are. Remember, I bought that the last time we went to the market."

"Can I eat one?"

"If you can tell me how many there are."

"I dunno how to do that."

He took her hand in his larger one, and placed it atop the first silver foil piece. "Yes you do. You touch this one. It's one." He moved her hand to the next piece. "Then you touch this piece. Now you have two pieces." Finally, he moved her hand, touching the top of the last chocolate. "And this makes three. You have three altogether."

"Three," answered Aaeru solemnly. Her hands reached out for the closest piece of candy, eager to unwrap it and place it in her mouth. However, her grandpa stopped her.

"Not just yet, Aaeru. How many do I have all together?"

"Uhh….seven?"

"Let's try it again." Once more, he picked up her small hand in his and placed it atop the first chocolate candy. "One. Two. Three."

"Three, grandpa!" Aaeru grinned, knowing she had the answer right this time.

"Right! Take one of the candies."

Aaeru didn't have to be told twice to take a piece of candy. She quickly grabbed a piece and began pulling off the foil that surrounded it. Instead of eating it bit by bit, she shoved the whole thing in her mouth. The chocolate melted quickly, and she gave her grandpa a gooey chocolaty grin. She swallowed the chocolate, and reached for another. Her grandpa slid it away from her reach. "No more Aaeru."

"But I want another."

Her grandpa looked out the window, and noticed that the rain had stopped in the time they'd been working. "Why not go play outside instead?"

"'Cause it's raining outside!"

"Not anymore."

The words caused Aaeru to quickly slide from his lap and rush to the window. She peered out the water streaked glass and noticed the sky was clearer, the sun was beginning to come out, and the window wasn't being spattered with water droplets. "Can I go out and play?" She danced from foot to foot, impatient to hear the answer.

"Yes."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Aaeru rushed to the door, slipped on her sandals, and ran outside. She ran down the steps and jumped into the nearest puddle, splashing with all her might. Water and mud flew up, and she became coated with the cool liquid. She grinned and giggled, jumping again. Her grandpa watched from the porch.

"Come play, grandpa! It's really fun!"

"No, Aaeru. I can't jump like you can. I'll just watch."

"Aww but grandpa! I can jump for you!"

He chuckled at her reply. "That's all right, Aaeru. I'll watch you jump. How big of a splash can you make?"

"A big one!" Aaeru searched for a better puddle nearby to use. Spotting one near the side of the house, she moved toward in, jumping with all her might. The water flew up, spattering everything nearby. Aaeru herself was soaked, her clothes streaked with mud.

"You did make a big one!" he praised.

Aaeru spent a half-hour outside, happily jumping from puddle to puddle and becoming covered. By the time her grandpa called her inside, she was covered in mud from head to toe and soaked. He stopped her on the porch. "You can't go inside like that."

Aaeru looked down at herself. She dripped onto the porch. "I'm not dirty, grandpa. I can go inside."

"We'll get you out of those clothes and into a bath. I've already got one ready for you." He helped her peel off the wet clothing as she wiggled and squirmed. She ran naked into the house, giggling as her grandpa called after her. "Aaeru! Stop that!" All he heard in response was _splash!_

He couldn't help but laugh as he walked into the kitchen where the large tub sat. The top of Aaeru's head peeked out of the water, her eyes barely visible. She popped her head up. "Surprise!" She burst into a fit of giggles. "I was hidden really well in the bubbles, wasn't I? You couldn't find me!"

"No, Aaeru. No, I couldn't," he agreed, slowly kneeling at the tub to help Aaeru wash up. She splashed him and he retaliated by dumping a cup of water over her head. Needless to say, Aaeru wasn't the only one who was wet by the end of the bath.


End file.
